Vida Cotidiana
by SilverDawn12
Summary: En un futuro no lejano, se han formado 2 alianza, Los Poderrrusos y Los Clover Elite, llevando una contienda interminable, que ocurrira cuando se den cuenta que sus vidas y peleas estan llenas de chiste sin ninguna seriedad? / Cap.3 Rated T por palabras
1. Entran Los Poderrrusos, y no esta mal

NO ME MATEN! O dios, años que no subo nada xDD Figurativamente ¬¬  
>Wutever, esto fue total y originalmente idea mía AHHAHAHA<br>La verdad le gane la idea a Latvflu, ella dijo algo y yo dije que ya lo estaba haciendo…  
>Bueno, a ella se le ocurrió el titulo…<br>Lo que sea, ya saben que Hetalia no es mío, es de HIDEKAZ-KAMI-SAMA! –alaba a un altar imaginario-  
>Eso sí, lo que ocurre aquí son las cosas que yo y mi grupo, LOS PODERRRRUSOS!, hablamos en los recesos de clases… Abajo me explico… Ojala les diviertan…<br>USA = Alfred F. Jones [quien no lo sabe]  
>Rusia = Iván Braginsky [lo mismo de arriba]<br>Vietnam = Tien Nyugen

* * *

><p>En una casa que no se puede explicar muy bien en donde se encuentra, supongamos que alguna isla cerca de Rusia –luego explico por qué eso- se encontraba Vietnam y Estados Unidos hablando sobre algo que concernía a ambos países-personas y de alto secreto nacional, internacional y universal.<p>

- Oye, aún estoy esperando a mis verdaderos padres, madre - ¿Dije secreto?

- Bueno, entonces vas a esperar a que aparezcan, Vietnam – Le respondía Estados Unidos – y por el momento, ideare planes para acabar con el _commie bastard._

- Que ya no es comunista, además padre no sabe que vendrán mis verdaderos padres.

- Tienes que decirle al muy idiota – Alfred llamo a Iván – Oye, tu hija tiene algo muy importante que decirte.

De una forma extraña Rusia llego a una increíble velocidad a la casa extraña –por eso estaba cerca de Rusia-

- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? – No se entera de nada.

- Que a tu hija la vendrán a buscar sus verdaderos padres, entiendes _fucking commie? –_ Apoyo una de sus manos en el hombro de Rusia

- Con que es eso… Ten suerte – Le hizo un signo de paz con su mano.

- ¿¡Acaso no te interesa! – Le grito Vietnam

- La verdad… así no tendré que pagarte la pensión alimenticia que por culpa de Alfred debo hacerlo, da?

- ¿¡Que pensión es la que le pagas! – Se metió Alfred – Yo soy quien la termina alimentando – Golpeo a Iván en la cabeza.

- ¿¡Que acaso esa barra de cereal por mes no es suficiente! – Le grito de vuelta a Estados Unidos golpeándolo como lo hizo con él.

- ¿¡Me das una mugrosa barra de cereal! – Intervino Tien.

- ¡Además de mugrosa está echada a perder! – Siguió criticando Alfred.

- ¡No es mi culpa que tu madre se las coma cuando las envío! – Se intenta defender Iván.

- ¡No me andes echando la culpa, _you commie bastard_!

- ¡No es mi culpa que sea tu culpa, _kapitala svininy_!

- ¡Se acabó, me divorcio de ti, maldito comunista!

- ¡Como que ya estamos separados imbécil!

- ¡Entonces me separo el doble de ti!

- ¡Eso no es posible!

- ¡Si es posible!

- ¡Que no!

- ¡Que sí!

- ¡_Nyet_!

- ¡_Yes_!

- ¡Te digo que no!

- ¡Ya dije que sí!

- ¡QUIEREN CALLARSE PAR DE IMBECILES DE ***CENSORED***! – Grito Vietnam, interrumpiéndolos y golpeándolos a ambos con un libro de fotografías que casualmente estaba en una mesa cercana a la escena.

Y así es como sigue la vida de esta… ¿Familia? Que extrañamente sigue junta el día de hoy. Solo que unos de sus miembros tienen unos problemas mentales y todo eso, pero a quien le importa, es divertido verlos pelear.

* * *

><p>LES PRESENTO A LOS PODERRUSOS! Alianza imaginaria creada para dominar el mundo! Mas tarde para luchar contra los malvados Clover Elite… y un intento de aliar a los neutrales…<br>Escuchaste Latvflu? Pronto te unirás MUAJJAJAJAJAJAJJA  
>Una explicación, somos un grupo de amigas que cada una –y una que otra con duda sexual- tiene la personalidad de un pasi de Hetalia… Entre nosotras formamos a los Poderrrusos, que no, no esta mal escrito, es un chiste por los Rusos que decimos que marcan mucho las Rs XDDD, otro es el Clover Elite, conformado por Taiwan, Finlandia y su líder Belarus… ya saben quien es el líder en los Poderrrusos? Y los neutrales, donde están China, Letonia –que pronto será poderrruso XD- y su nuevo integrante… estonia fue al final? Ni idea ._.U<br>Wutever, estos Drables –que aun no se si lo he escrito bien- son sucesos que pasan en la vida de los Poderrrusos, sus enemigos, los neutrales y las fucking reuiniones del W8… no pregunten…  
>Nos leemos el próximo Capi… si es que hay…<p>

**Review? OwO?**


	2. Clover Elite, la pizza y olvida eso!

Ah, termino semana santa, un lio menos… aunque solo tengo chocolate sin azúcar, que mal ¬¬  
>Bien, a lo que vengo otra fumada estúpida con algo que paso….<br>Se que mañana Bela me matara, al igual que Wan wan… no se de Fin-chan, bueno a ella le hago bulling asique no puede hacer nada MUAHAHAHHA lo que sea…

Hetalia no es mio, es de Hidekaz-sama bla bla bla, paz mundial, etc etc, únanse a Rusia y coman miel de maple…

* * *

><p>En un lugar cercano a las costas sudamericanas, se encontraba el refugio del equipo Clover Elite y uno que otra persona que se asustaba de ese bunker a la mitad de la nada, en una isla paradisiaca.<p>

- Entonces lo dejaremos de esta forma – hablaba una voz siniestra en medio de la total oscuridad, donde lo único iluminado era una mesa en el centro del lugar que encima tenía una hoja con algo escrito.

- ¿No podemos dejar esto fuera? – preguntaba otra voz, más dulce que la de un principio. Señalaba algo en el papel.

- Si lo sacamos no quedara bien, oíste, solo hazme caso – le exigía la primera voz.

- No hagas enojar a la jefa, que luego te agarra y te viola – le decía una tercera voz más masculina que las otras.

- ¡A mí nadie me viola! – se defendió la voz más infantil

- Yo si lo hago si quiero hacerlo – reponía la primera voz [N/a: ¡Ya me aburrí de las voces!] – Volviendo al tema, lo dejaremos tal y como esta, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Alguna objeción?

- Por mí no hay problema – respondió la voz masculina

- … Hui, bueno ya, pero luego no será mi culpa si al final resulta mal, ¿entendido?

- Lo que sea, señorita "a mí no me viola nadie", yo si lo hago.

- Basta de discutir, todo arreglado – el único chico del lugar se acercó a tientas a una pared y encendió las luces del recinto.

No era un lugar grande. Solo una habitación con la mesa del centro, otras tres mesas, dos apoyadas contra las paredes laterales y la última entre esas dos, todas con papeles, planos, armas y uno que otro CD de música, cada una con un respectivo distintivo de su dueño.

Las personas dentro de esta habitación, era una chica de pelo largo platinado, ojos azulados, con un vestido violeta oscuro con detalles blancos y una cinta en el cabello, ella era la líder del Clover Elite, Bielorrusia o conocida por muchos, Natasha Arlovskaya. La otra chica era de pelo medianamente largo de color castaño con un rizo gracioso que salía de su frente, ojos color castaños, llevaba un qipao rosado con unos pescadores ajustados y un moño con una flor rosada, era Taiwán, o Mei Wan para sus compañeros. El único chico rubio de ojos castaños, con una boina blanca y un traje militar celeste, Finlandia, o Tino Väinämöinen. Ellos conformaban el equipo Clover Elite.

- ¡No debiste prender la luz! – le regañaba Taiwán.

- ¿Eh? ¿Y eso porque? – pregunto extrañado Finlandia.

- Mira – apunto debajo de la mesa que estaban mirando hace unos segundos

- ¡Maldición! – gritaba Bielorrusia debajo de la mesa, ocultándose de la luz y lanzando maldición a todo pulmón - ¡Tienes que avisar a la próxima, maldito engendro!

- Oh, perdón, señorita vampiresa – respondía con sarcasmo el fines.

- Oye, Natasha, pensé que quien era vampiro era Vietnam y no tú – dijo más para sí misma la oriental.

- … oh, cierto – decía Natasha de pie en medio de los otros dos asustados por la reacción rápida que tenía – ahora con respecto a lo de antes – se acercó a la mesa – Los tres planes están listos, y preparados para realizarse

- Sigo diciendo que-¡Auch! – intento decir Mei pero la detuvo Tino quien la piso fuerte.

- Listo, señora.

- Bien, ahora Mei, has el primer paso – ordeno la jefa.

- De acuerdo, lo que sea – fue a por el teléfono y marco un número desconocido.

- Tardaba en responder, eso logro poner nerviosos a los otros dos, hasta que por fin alguien del otro lado contesto.

- ¿Sí? Telepizza, ¿En qué puedo servirle? – la chica de la pizzería no sabía el plan maligno del Clover Elite.

- Bueno, me sirves de mucho – dijo la taiwanesa con una sonrisa maligna – Quiero dos pizzas familiares con extra queso, aceitunas, salame, jamón y con muchas, pero muchas anchoas.

- ¿Algo más, señorita?

- No nada – respondió con malicia – A la casa de la isla cercana a Rusia, y con gastos de envió.

- Llegará pronto, nos vemos – y la chica al otro lado del teléfono colgó.

Taiwan se rio, y se volteo a los otros dos con una cara indescriptible.

- ¿Y? – se atrevió a preguntar Finlandia.

- Llegará pronto – hiso énfasis en el pronto

Los tres se largaron a reír como si hubieran revivido a frankenstein por tercera vez. No duro mucho pues una bielorrusa los callo.

- Basta de risa, aun no terminamos, Finlandia, llama a esos idiotas y continua el plan, yo haré lo que queda.

Y eso hicieron, Natasha con su móvil marco un número desconocido y se fue a hablar a un rincón, Mei empezó a calcular la hora en que llegaría esa pizza extraña a sus enemigos, y Tino llamo a estos últimos a darles un mensaje.

- ¿_Da_? – contesto alguien al otro lado de la línea.

- ¿Eh? ¿Alfred? – mintió, sabía quién era.

- Soy Iván, ¿Quién es? – dijo infantilmente el ruso

- ¡Dame con el americano! – intento sonar rudo

- De acuerdo, espere…

Nunca se despegó el teléfono, pues le parecía gracioso lo que escucha, o al menos lo que se alcanzaba a escuchar. Lo que logro entender fue: "Oye cerdo, alguien te busca" "Alguien busca al _HERO_!" "No, te buscan a ti…" "_YOU FUCKING COMMIE_!" "¡No quiero que empiecen a pelear!" "Si el cerdo comenzó" "¡OLVIDALO!" "¡YA CALLENSE AMBOS!" y luego varios disparos, gritos, cosas ilegibles en ruso y vietnamita, y sonidos de alguien agonizante acercándose a donde fuera que fue a parar el teléfono de los Poderrrusos.

- ¿Sí? – se escuchó una voz moribunda al otro lado.

- ¿Ha-hablo con Alfred? – intentaba aguantarse la risa.

- Exacto! _The only HERO in the entire world_! – Recupero su voz normal el norteamericano.

- Bueno, hay algo- una voz en el fondo de cierto ruso que gritaba "Del mundo de los imbéciles" lo interrumpió, además de Alfred contestándole "Si, ese es tu mundo _fucking commie_!"

- ¿Qué decías? – dijo el estadounidense.

- Bueno yo que- otra vez la voz del ruso gritando de nuevo: "En tus sueños cerdo consumista" y luego unos disparos y una voz femenina gritándole "¡DEJA QUE HABLE EN PAZ!"

- Ahora, si ¿Qué era? – Tino ya se había aburrido y dijo todo de golpe.

- ¡LLEGARA PRONTO! – y colgó.

Esos sí que lo sacaban de quicio. Mientras tanto Bielorrusia terminaba de hablar por su móvil y Taiwan dijo que ya debió de haberles llegado el "paquete". [N/a: Ui xD]

.-"En la isla cercana a Rusia"-.

Sonó el timbre de la casa, y el "Héroe" fue a abrirla con tal de no recibir ningún disparo de su hija.

- Si, ¿quién es? – dijo abriendo la puerta.

- Pizza para los Poderrrusos – dijo un chico de la pizzería.

- ¿¡QUIEN PIDIO PIZZA! – grito para dentro

- ¡TU HERMANA! – le grito devuelta Iván

- Olvídalo, nadie rechaza una pizza, ¿cuánto es?

- $50.000 dólares

- ¿¡Qué? NOOOOOOOOOO! – hizo una escena dramática de star wars – espera, ¿eso con gastos de envió?

- Con ellos se duplica el precio

- NOOOOOOOOOO!

Al final acepto y se quedó sin dinero para un juego quería comprarse, y al final culpo al ruso.

- ¡Olviden eso! – los detuvo la vietnamita – Igual, de que es la pizza.

- No pienso comer comida americana – el ruso se levantó y se fue del lugar.

- Bueno, más para nosotros – la abrió y se aterro con lo que vio – ANCHOAS! NOOOOOOOOOO!

- A mí me gustan – y Tien se terminó comiendo toda la pizza porque tenía hambre por las mugrosas barritas que le daban.

.-"De vuelta al bunker"-.

- Hubiéramos ido allá a ver como Alfred gritaba – se reía Natasha

- Olvidemos eso, ¿lo siguiente? – decía Mei

- De acuerdo. ¡FIESTA! ¡TODOS INVITADOS MENOS LOS PODERRRUSOS!

Todas las naciones existente, nadie sabe cómo, celebraron en el bunker del Clover Elite. Excepto Finlandia que fue a un concierto de Slayers y Suecia lo acompaño por ser su esposa.

* * *

><p>BIEN! Semana santa manda sus fumadas! En especial por la cantidad de chocolate que uno come xDD Me salio mas largo el cap xD<br>Pero los que me dieron a mi eran si azúcar ;_;  
>Ah y según mi el como debio ser el traje de Taiwan xD [Wan wan me pegara por esto xD]<br>h t t p : / / img. alibaba .com / photo / 312842986 / sexy_lingerie_party_Qi_Pao_Pink_AL9090 .jpg  
>Ademas de poralli, uno que otro punto me falto pero el resto lo corrigio word, perdon por ello...<p>

Wutever, respondo Review, los que tengo xD

My Fucking Husband: TU TE COMES HASTA LO QUE SE CAE A LA BASURA! Y SI QUIERO BORRARLO! TE VOY A VIOLAR Y DARTE OTRO HIJO PARA QUE LO ABANDONES TAMBIEN EN EL BAÑO PUBLICO [Historia queluego pondré aquí XD] YO ME CUATRI DIVORCIO! (SI ya me lo abias dicho, gracias (este también, contestación bipolar xD) mañana te dire xD)

Latvflu: De alguna forma te volveré Podrerrruso! Y a Estonia también! Eso mismo, mañana lo are HAHAHA, y en este salieron las otras, supongo que el próximo hablara de los neutrales XDDD

Y eso…

**Review? OwO?**


	3. Neutrales neutralizados y ¡COÑUS!

Bien, ciertas personitas me fusilaran, asesinaran, enterraran en un pozo septico o como se diga y bailaran a un lado de el...  
>Y se notara que cambien igual la forma de escribir... uno cambia en un año... y como paso ese tiempo o mas, ya ni me acuerdo respondere los review's de una forma atrasadisima pero justo como recuerdo las palabras que dije en el momento que los lei, y aqui al principio y no alfinal... are eso de ahora en adelante...<p>

Vale/Bela/Principe Tetere o como sea que te llames ahora xD: Si las cosas escritas saldran en algun momento... cuando me digne a encontrar el cuaderno donde tengo esas cosa xD y no firmare ningun papel escrito, hablado y/o entregado por ti.

AGAIN YOUR FUCKING HUSBAND: Ya deje las barritas, happy? y esas partes de la historia... hmmm creo que las dejaria en otros lados, hay vere que are con ellas.

Latvflu: Veres aqui que peleas por tu libertad y nadie presta atencion, bromita, todos te quieren.

Y si se preguntan porque aqui Estonia casi no prticipa, es que encuentro que dice cosas muy coherentes que le quitan la diversion que solo nosotras entendemos y eso... LEAN VERGA!

* * *

><p>En un campo abierto donde misteriosamente había un árbol grande en el centro de todo el lugar, estaban sentados un grupo que fueron denominados los neutrales, porque creían que Los Poderrrusos y Los Clover Elite eran grupos ridículos, una perdida de tiempo o quien sabe que porque realmente no se han dignado a preguntarles. Ellos eran, un pequeño niño de ojos claros con un traje rojo llamado Letonia, o por su nombre, Raivis Galante, un chico mas mayor que usaba lentes y estaba obsesionado con su computadora y celular llamado Estonia, o Eduard von Bock. Ambos estaban descansando y hablando cosas triviales cuando…<p>

¡Un China salvaje ha aparecido! [Musica de batalla de pokemon aqui]

- ¡Que fue eso! – Exclamo Letonia al no saber de donde proviene esta voz.

- Solo ignórala, la escucharas todo el tiempo – Respondía simplemente Estonia escribiendo cosas en su libreta "personal".

- ¿De que están hablando ustedes dos? – Decía el China salvaje que apareció pero nadie le presto atención – ¡Mejor olvidemos eso, a pasado algo horrible!

- ¡¿Ah, se incendia el bosque? – Grito asustado el pequeño.

- ¡No! Aunque podría estarlo pronto – Dijo China mirando el bosque que apareció detrás de él, y por cierto, su nombre es Wang Yao.

- ¡¿Entonces que es mujer? – Dijo ahora Estonia, guardando su libreta.

- Es que Rusia esta siendo perseguido por Bielorrusia y se dirigen aquí ahora, ¡Y SOY HOMBRE MALDICION!

Justo en ese momento se escucho un grito de ayuda y apareció cierto ruso con cierta bielorrusa agarrada a su bufanda.

- ¡O DIOS QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE! – Gritaba el pobre de Rusia [N/a: Hasta yo me doy pena –sad face-]

- Solo te salvaras si te casas conmigo hermano –Decía calmadamente Bielorrusia mientras piso fuerte el suelo, logrando asfixiar al ruso con su propia bufanda.

Y como solo al pobre de Letonia le dio pena… Creo… Fue el único que intento separar a la bielorrusa loca del pobre ruso que estaba tirado en el suelo ahogándose por falta de aire.

.-"Unos minutos después"-.

- Ah, gracias Raivis por ayudarme con eso – Le decía Rusia casi muerto a Letonia – Y como agradecimiento serás un Poderrruso honorario.

- No quiero ser un poderrruso.

- Lo serás maldición – Le casi grito de una forma muy tenebrosa

- ¡No, no quiero serlo! – Rogaba el pobre letón mientras era llevado a arrastras por el ruso cuando cierta chica lo detuvo.

- ¡Alto! Tú no puedes tener mas personas que Los Clover Elite.

- Si puedo y lo hare – La enfrento soltando a Raivis que fue a dar con el suelo.

- ¿A si? Entonces China estará de mi lado – Dijo agarrando al chino por el brazo.

- Espera, espera. No me metan en esto – Yao se soltó de la chica – Tu problema es entre tu, el y Raivis que no veo el como va a salir de esta.

- ¡¿Que? ¡Yao ayúdame! – Rogo Letonia al alejarse de Rusia que comenzó una fuerte discusión con su hermana pero saltaremos esa parte hasta donde el resto aparece.

.-"Una hora después"-.

- Bien, esto no llegara a nada, entonces – Bielorrusia saco un silbato, soplándolo lo mas fuerte que podía – ¡Llamo a Los Clover Elite!

Del cielo aparecieron ciertos desterró y de allí cayeron Taiwán y Finlandia. Pero uno cayendo sobre otro lastimándose seriamente.

- ¡¿Que te ocurre maldición, porque caíste sobre mi? – Le gritaba la taiwanesa al finlandés.

- ¡¿Yo que? ¡Tú te pusiste en medio! – Le respondía el rubio.

- ¡Pues fíjate, tienes todo este espacio para caer, y tenias que caer sobre mí!

- ¡No es mi culpa que tus pechos cubran todo este lugar! – Y por ese comentario, Eduard se puso en medio.

- ¡¿Qué están hablando? ¡Eso es imposible! – Le grito al fines, solo que mas bien parecía que estuviera hablando con ciertos pechos de cierta taiwanesa.

- ¡Exacto! – Dijo ella.

- ¡Los pechos de la hermana de Rusia pueden cubrir este lugar!

- ¡Exac-QUE! – Exclamaron casi todos, excepto Natasha, porque sabía que era verdad.

- ¡NO METAS A MI HERMANA EN ESTO! – Grito el ruso, sacando su cañería - ¡Es todo, Los Poderrrusos vendrán a defender su honor! – Exclamo golpeando el suelo con su grifo.

Y de la tierra aparecieron Vietnam y Estados Unidos, el ultimo quejándose de algo.

- ¡_Man_, no podíamos llegar de una manera menos sucia!

- Pensé que estabas acostumbrado a arrastrarte por el suelo – Dijo Rusia con tono de burla.

- ¡YA ESTUBO, ME QUINTUPLE DIVORCIO DE TI!

- ¡PUEDES PENSAR EN ALGO MAS ASTUTO, _GLUPYÌ_!

- ¡DEJEN SUS PROBLEMAS FAMILIARES PARA OTRA OCASIÓN, COÑUS! – Vietnam los separo, dejando uno a cada lado de ella.

- Bien, como iba diciendo – Rusia hizo como si nada paso – ¡Nosotros los acabaremos, y ahora que somos cuatro será más fácil!

- ¡Si ahora somos cua-! Espera, ¿Quién es el cuarto? – Pregunto Tien.

- Es Letonia

- ¡Dije que no quiero ser parte de esto! – Grito detrás de Estonia en su intento de ocultarse.

- ¡Entonces nosotros tenemos a China! – Dijo otra vez Natasha.

- ¡Dios, no soy parte de nadie! – Y se alejó de la bielorrusa loca.

- Entonces se parte de los Poderrrusos – Le ¿"sugirió"? Rusia, abrazándolo por la espalda.

- ¡QUE NO SOY PARTE DE NADIE! – Volvió a gritar y le dio una patada voladora a lo Jackie-chan a Iván en sus regiones vitales, dejándolo otra vez en el suelo.

- Eso le dolerá mañana – Dijo el estonio.

- ¡HAHAHA, le dolerá toda la semana! ¡Ahora si no tendrás hijos! – Se burlaba Alfred.

- N-no metas a mi trans-siberiano en esto – Le respondió en el suelo casi imposiblemente.

- No es como si metiera mucho que digamos.

- ¡No digas nada! – Se levanto Iván enfrentando al americano – Que con suerte uno puede ver tu Florida.

- ¡¿EH? ¡¿_R U CRAZY MAN_? ¡Florida es más majestuoso que tu _extra-small_!

- ¡SOLO ERES UNA UNION DE PUEBLOS NO DESARROLLADOS GOBERNADOS POR BRUTANIA! ¡Ya veo porque tu Florida no es como deberían ser!

- ¡¿DE QUE HABLAS?

- ¡ALMENOS TENDRIA EL TAMAÑO DE TU MEÑIQUE, _PROKLYATIE_!

- ¡ALMENOS TENGO ALGO, TU PARECES UNA MUJER ASI, _FUCKING COMMIE_!

- ¡TU SERAS LA MUJER AQUI!

- ¡POR DIOS PAREN SUB-DEGENERADOS! ¡ESTAN HABLANDO DE SUS VERGAS, COÑUS! – Les grito Tien antes de que llegaran a algo más.

En todo ese tiempo, Finlandia y Taiwán se preguntaban porque estaban allí, entonces se marcharon diciendo algo de ver unas películas, que después Bielorrusia se les unió. Eduard estuvo grabando toda esa pelea con su celular para subirla a su pagina personal, Letonia estaba algo afectado por el contenido de la pelea y China solo los miraba con cara de "Porque diablos me junto con estos tipos".

- Bien ahora que pararon de pelear, ¿Qué harán? – Les pregunto mas que molesta Tien.

- Vamos a ganarles a Los Clover Elite – Dijeron al unísono.

- Ahora, Letonia, te unirás si o si a Los Poderrrusos – Grito Vietnam con síndrome de superioridad apuntando a letonia con una pinche arma nuclear de destrucción masiva secreta mortal Dragon Ball 3050 X bien chingona que saco de quien sabe donde y escucho un…

- ¡Pero primero que me devuelva Alaska! – Proveniente del ruso.

- ¡¿Que quieres, que venga y me saque un puto ojo así nada mas y que me desangre hasta que me muera o que mis sesos se salgan por allí?

- ¿Tienes sesos?

La vietnamita solo se golpeo su cara con la palma de su mano. El estonio se los quedo mirando con cara de "¡¿Qué les pasa a estos por su cabeza?", el letón se digno a desmayarse con todo lo que había pasado ese día y el chino solo se digno a alejarse lentamente del lugar sin darles la espalda.

Si, esa es la vida que todos quieren tener. Un equipo llamado Clover Elite creado solo para vencer a los Poderrrusos con ciertas discusiones ya vistas, Los Poderrrusos dispuesto a dominar el mundo, vencer a los Clover Elite y sobre pasar sus problemas familiares y Los pobres Neutrales que tienen que convivir con todos esos psicomaniacos a diario… Si yo fuera ellos, me daría un tiro en la cabeza, pues no saben que viene mas adelante.

* * *

><p>Ta-da~ si les parecio menos gracioso es porque los neutrales estaban presentes... Enserio, si no fuera por Estonia, no se como seria este grupo de subnormales xD<p>

Creo que estariamos en un maniconio, bueno, y ya olvide la barrita de cereal, feliz waifu! ¬¬ no me dejas divertirme...


End file.
